Elven Passway
This area drops "Elven" items which may be considered upgrades from the "Undead" items. Minimum Level to Enter Area: 2 Recommended level: 3-6 Monsters Elven Warrior "We shall not allow your kind passage to our motherland!" ' * Requirements: x1 * Rewards: 1 to 3 +1 XP * Reported Drops: Elven Amulet 3% Elven Shoulderpads 12% Elven Ring 3% Elven Helmet 12% Elven Longsword 4% Paladin's Shoulderpads 2% Venemous Tentacula (Unlockable) Beware the snare of Tentacula! These carnivorous vines attack prey who disturb its long reaching tentacles, and are often reported to wrap around victims as they sleep. Ensnared in vines, you are dragged towards their mouth, where their venom induces complete paralysis. Your mind will remain completely alert while it drinks your body dry over days. * Requirements: x1 * Rewards: +2 XP * Reported Drops: Tentacula Club 25% Tentacula Shiled 25% Elven Mage "When the sun sleeps, and the moon is high, beware my magic... it is time to die." '' * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: 1 to 5 +3 XP * Reported Drops: Elven Amulet 10% Elven Ring 9% Elven Robe 10% Elven Cape 8% '''Faerie Swarm' (Unlockable) Tiny little faeries, Fa la la la la la, go near them and you'll Da la la la la la. * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +2 XP * Reported Drops: Faerie Wing Talisman 8% Faerie Silk Cloth 8% Whitewarren Fiend (Unlockable) Western Elvish territory is alive with verdant hills and pastures - but beneath these maze the winding tunnels and Catacombs of A' Roth. The Whitewarren Fiends are known to dwell beneath, near the borders of the Cemetery. Rarely seen - for few dare the wilderness below - these creatures have proven the subject of much intrigue. Their origin and history is uncertain, and myths were thus born by the Elves. Most say they are evil spirits, melded into flesh and power by dormant dark magic deep within the hills. But more recently, a horrifying alternative has emerged. Twelve moons ago, an expedition beneath the hills was commissioned by the High Lord; determined to exterminate these monsters. The few warriors who returned alive were sworn to secrecy about what they had seen. But there have been whisperings in the Valley. It seems that on their second night below, camp was set up in a cavernous chamber deep within the hills. They were ambushed by ten or more Fiends - and many Elves were dragged into the darkness. They say their dying screams were deeply traumatising to hear. But the firelight had illuminated something equally disturbing. The Fiends had worn Elven clothing.The Cemetery has long been avoided by Elves, and it appears for good reason. Where corruption meets vitality, metamorphosis abounds. A slow and painful transition into wicked, cannabilistic fiends. It seems that exiled Elves have met more than they bargained for entering the Cemetery. * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +3 XP * Reported Drops: Whitewarren Leggings 9% Archaic Elf Dagger 9% Elemental Elf: Water I am of the A' Rist bloodline of Elves, daughter of Erdar, son of Benerel - the most powerful Elven family in the land. My brothers and I are heirs to the throne of the High Lord, our father. We are also the highest appointed defenders of the Elven Territories. History dictates the Underworld was opened by a human, so I feel nothing but venom for your people. Everything changed on that terrible day. I was forced to witness this beautiful Land become diseased and twisted by evil. My people have been slaughtered; and I have held the hand of too many a dying Elf! My father has placed this river's defence under my charge: to stop the foul creatures of the Magma Pits from entering our last stronghold. You have managed to survive The Cemetery, where the evil is mindless, but I cannot allow you to leave to the East, breathing our secrets to the wicked creatures in the mountains. I have spent my life mastering the control of a potent and suffocating element. Do not cross me. '' * Requirements: x2 Party x1 * Rewards: 10 to 20 +3 XP * Reported Drops: Barith Sai 16% Water Touch 18% Eldritch Icestaff 8% Quests '''Bring me Elven Amulets!' "My kind greatly benefits from these amulets, you would be wise to comply." '' * Requirements: Elven Amulet x7 x5 * Rewards: 30 to 50 +50 XP '''Find My Brother!' (Unlockable) I am Evarwyn A' Rist - son of the Elven High Lord. My father becomes more paranoid and ruthless by the day, convinced the changes in the Land are born in conspiracy. He has commenced a genocide against all non-Elves. He and my other siblings have forgotten true Elfish nature: that of peace and learning. But my brother and I cannot, and will not. We head an underground resistance, destined to extinguish his tyranny. But alas, two months ago my brother was caught by the Keeper, and exiled. I dare not look for him; my father will have me executed, and the resistance will die. But I need to know he is safe. You say he is in the Cemetery. Bring me proof, and I will reward you my most treasured possession. * Requirements: Menil A' Rist x1 x5 * Rewards: The Ring of Menelmara Bosses and Mini-Bosses Keeper Laranis (only available for XP till level 10. After is for mastery only) Prince of the Elves, the Keeper is Chief Warrior of all the Elven outlands. He has been twisted by the insanity of his father, the High Lord, and become vicious and cruel. In his last raid upon a settlement of civilians, many were killed in the name of 'Elf Unity'. The Keeper is determined to avenge his people by ridding the land of life. For him, killing humans is no more than sport. * Requirements: x5 * Rewards: 5 to 15 +30 XP * Reported Drops: Shield of Larenis 10% Breastplate of Larenis 13% Elven Longsword 25% Royal Cape of The Elves 33% Ring of Elven Power 15% Superior Elven Helmet 7% Paladin's Shoulderpads 5% Superior Elven Shoulderpads 6% Sword of Larenis 6% The High Elven Lord (Unlockable) Do you know who I am? Have you any idea of my power, you puny insignificant human? I am a God of Elves, I am immortal, I will destroy you! How dare you touch the same ground that my forefathers stepped on! How dare you still be upon your feet, KNEEL BEFORE ME!! Ha! You do not listen, interesting...for that alone I will crush your skull and boil your skin. But you are different. I think I know who you are... Part of the goblin conspiracy against me; they've wanted me dethroned for years, that's why the world is falling apart and unnatural creatures are emerging throughout, but I'm not going down that easily - I will fight every being in this Land before my power is taken from me! Oh I've heard the rumours of course, that the Chosen will return in the form of a human - to close the Underworld once more. But you are just a decoy, you are sent here to search my Land and find my secrets... you are sent here to ruin me! They all are... everything is... the trees even, they whisper things about me. My people, they are angered because of the killings and burnings... but how will they every love me as their Lord if I don't kill and burn them? That makes sense doesn't it, Ahahahah, doesn't it, yes it does indeed! HAaaaAHAHAHAHA, prepare to die foolish human, prepare for the end! You are no match against the elements. * Requirements: x8 Party x5 * Rewards: +20 XP * Reported Drops: Mistmetal Buckle 10% Mistmetal Pauldrons 6% Crown of A'Roth 4% Skiyiron Chestpiece 4% Stave of Enlightening 2% Sly Elven Archer (Mini-Boss)(Random Spawn) (No XP After Level 7) ''There are none so quick to fall than an enemy of the archers. Death comes on silent feet. '' * Requirements: x3 * Rewards: 5 to 25 +7 XP * Reported Drops: Elven Ring 12% Elven Bow 14% Sly's Belt 10% Sly's Longbow 5% Although you can find an in-game list of gear here, if the game is ever down, you can also look here. The Elven Passway is a good set of gear, but is still on the weak side. There are a total of 32 items that can be found here. * Archaic Elf Dagger * Barith Sai * Brestplate of Larenis * Crown of A'Roth * Eldrich Icestaff * Elven Amulet * Elven Shoulderpads * Elven Ring * Elven Helmet * Elven Robe * Elven Cape * Elven Bow * Sly's Belt * Elven Longsword * Faerie Silk Cloak * Faerie Wing Talisman * Mistmetal Buckle * Mistmetal Pauldrons * Paladin's Shoulderpads * Ring of Elven Power * Royal Cape of The Elves * Sly's Longbow * Shield of Larenis * Skyiron Chestpiece * Stave of Enlightening * Superior Elven Helmet * Superior Elven Shoulderpads * Sword of Larenis * Tentacula Club * Tentacula Shield * Water Touch * Whitewarren Leggings Category:Gameplay Category:Location